Phoenix
by Aijja
Summary: After Tyson looses Dragoon things took their roll.Ozuma/kai one-sided thingie which may or may not continue.shounen-ai and mental problems


Title: Phoenix

Author: Aijja

Pairing: 0zuma/kai, perhaps

Rating: t

Disclaimer: Boys not mine and neither is the song.

A/N I found this very old, nearly finished fic lying around, twisted it to suit my current fancy and uploaded it. Tell me what you think please  I'm sorry if it's again about weird mental stuff. I just found it fascinating n_n

Lyrics are Stratovarius-Phoenix

-------------------------------PHOENIX---------------------------

_I am facing the truth _

_I got to change the way I live  
Can't go on this way _

_The price is too high to pay_

Blood red eyes gazed through the window as the sun hid behind the dark clouds. Rain started to pour down. Sighing slightly the boy kneeled down to the ground and hugged himself. There was no reason to let go. But he didin`t have any reason not to. With the first lightning came the tears as well, hidden behind silvery blue bangs. He let the mask fall and shatter to the marmory floor.

_After the rain I feel the sun  
See how I run to my destiny_

Red and gray haired man made his way through the stupid, idiotic humans. Yes, he was human too, but right now he didin`t want to be. He didin`t want to be one of those who hurted his beloved.

Angry green eyes glared at anyone who dared to meet his gaze. Frowning slightly he fastened his pace. No way was he going to let Kai down. Not after what had happened...

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

"Hey, Kai! How can you just sit there?" Tyson sneered with anger. The pale boy looked up at him with cold eyes.

"What there is to do? It was an honest battle. Ozuma defeated you and so he can take Dragoon. That was the deal. You took the risk and lost. Now you have to pay the prize of your big mouth." Kai told him, voice uncaring.

He didn't want to discuss this matter anymore. But the younger boy didn't let him go so easily. As the tanned boy gripped the white hand, Kai stopped but didn't turn around seemingly uncaring what the other had to endure right now.

"Kai you're our captain. Do something! You can`t just walk out of this!"

"Watch me." Kai replied not looking at Tyson. He did not… Could not let any emotion show through his mask. If he did he would have to pay for it. "I have nothing to do with this. Your own stupidy lead to this. You should think before you act. Ozuma is not to be blamed by someone as idiotic and childish as you are."

Tyson's eyes turned to slits and he punched the older boy.

"You cannot be human. We are… we're your friends. How can you not help me? You`re like a fucking ice statue! I bet you don`t even know how to feel... You're a monster! I don`t want to be your friend anymore..." Tyson let his captains hand go. Kai didin`t look back as he walked away. They were the almost same words as three years before. Only now they came from different mouth. Others didn't call him. Didin`t want him. So be it then. Like he had ever even wanted to be their friend. When he was out of sight he started to run. Only green eyes watched worriedly after him.

~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~

_Life is a game_

_I got to learn how to play _

_I make my own rules  
'cause now I am free to choose_

"**Stupid, Tyson. Why did I like and trust them in the first place?**" Kai sat in the corner of the room his legs drawn close to his chest and lithe arms drawn around them. His forehead rested against his knees. Like this he felt he was safe from the big bad world.

"**I`m not gonna suffer anymore. No one will ever again earn my trust. Now I can be truly alone as I have always wanted to be.**" His words were soft and whispered and if someone had heard them they wouldn't have believed them. He didn't believe them himself and figuring that out he let out a silent sob.

_Courage and faith will show me the way _

_See how I run to my destiny_

He started running as if he knew his love would be in danger. He had discovered his Kais hiding place a couple of weeks ago on a spying trip. Running as fast as he could he finally could see his destination. A big, old library that wasn`t popular place nowadays when kids preferred tv and computers. Kai loved reading and books even more so this was his favourite place as he didin`t like crowds either. So when Kai wasn`t home he had surely come to the library. The man just hoped he wouldn`t be too late.

_Like the Phoenix I rise _

_From the ashes of life _

_I don't need fortune or fame_

_Just some peace of mind_

Kai heard someone coming and tried to hide in the shadows. Luck just wasn`t on his side. Steps drew closer and he smelled fresh rain in the new comers' clothes. Raising his head sligthly he saw shoes covered in mud.

"Kai..." the other whispered and sat in front of the younger one. Kai looked up and saw Ozumas concerned face.

"What?" His face was too beautifull and sorrowfull to look at so Ozuma lowered his eyes.

"I...I..."

_Like the Phoenix I fly _

_Leaving__ the lies behind  
Future's golden for me _

_There is no one who can stop me now_

"Spill it out and then leave me. **I don`t want to see anyone right now**," Kai snapped and wiped his face in angry fashion.

"I wanted to see you. And tell you that Tyson got his Dragoon back. I think that he is the master the mighty dragon wanted."

"What do I care? I`m a monster remember? I don`t have feelings. I`m just a piece of shit." Kai glared at Ozuma repeating Tyson's words.

"No, you`re not! Tyson said that in middle of anger and sorrow. He didn't mean it," Ozuma said touching Kais cheek slightly.

"**Why do you care**?" Kai whispered.

"I just don`t want to see you getting hurt again. If you want, I would protect you as long as I live and beyond death." Ozuma whispered back, lifting Kais chin.

_I'm noble and strong _

_I'm walking down the road that I choose  
Each day is a gift _

_And I know that I can't lose_

"**What are you saying**?" Kai asked and roused from the floor and stared at the older one, shaking slightly.

"I love you. I would do anything for you." He stood up also. Ozuma was taller than Kai and more masculine.

"**How can you? No one else even likes me so how could you LOVE me**?" Russian started to leave but Ozuna pinned Kai against himself. Kai tensed up.

_Glorious future is waiting for me _

_See how I run to my destiny_

"I do. You shouldn't care about others. You hide behind your mask but you clearly care about your team. You`re strong and you aren't fake or copy. You are who you are and you're not acting. I would want to know more about you. Would you let me?" Kai sighed and pressed his forehead against the others chest.

"**I don`t know. How can I trust you? You`re just some lunatic guy who wanted our bitbeasts**."

"Let me earn your trust. Let me show that I mean no harm."

_Like the Phoenix I rise _

_From the ashes of life _

_I don't need fortune or fame_

_Just some peace of mind_

Kai looked at him sceptically.

"**I am almost a stranger to you. How can you say you love me? It is not realistic. You**…" Ozuma had had enough of talking and just kissed the younger blader. Kai didn't fight back, overwhelmed by the sensation.

The pair shared long tender kisses for minutes. Then a thoughtful look came on to his face and he smirked before pushing Ozuma away. Before the other had the chance to speak Kai beat him to it.

"You're just a sick fuck aren't you? You thought that you could come here and in some sweet words wipe me of my feet. I might be absolutely broken and I suck at social interaction but I'm not bloody stupid!" His voice started to raise towards the end of the sentence as his mind came to its conclusion.

"No, I truly do love you! I have watched you for a time and I…"

"You have watched me! What are you? A stalker on top of all the shit? Just leave me alone!" Kai growled and walked away leaving a stunned Ozuma behind. It took a while before the boy shook himself out of the amazement and started after the blue haired boy. But Kai was no where to be found.

_Like the Phoenix I fly  
Leaving the lies behind  
Future's golden for me  
There is no one who can stop me now_

"See, I told you. No one is to be trusted," Kai whispered to himself as he made his way to their hotel. "The others have forgiven my actions and you have had your mental breakdown. All is well now, so shut your whining." Kai spat muttered.

"**But it's unfair****, Onii-san! He said he loved me!" **Kai laughed.

"Perhaps but then again you are pretty much in the background. He haven't seen as much of you as of me and I'm in control! You would have gotten mad in the Abbey if I didn't rescue you! Don't forget it Ototo. Now shut up. I have to play me. Or you," he laughed and walked inside.

"**I won't**."


End file.
